a new start
by do.more.than.just.exist
Summary: independant!Harry powerful!Harry manipulative!dumbledore Harry leaves to learn about the world in a new light. I will be going through all the books. will be k for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything, it is purely just for fun and all the credit goes to miss J K Rowling.**

It was a young autumn night when a young boy no older than 5 was in his cupboard sobbing, this boy's name was harry potter. He was locked in his cupboard for doing magic. He knew he was different and was beaten cruelly for it. His guardians were Vernon and petunia Dursely. Harry's parents were murdered when he was very little. His guardians told him that they were drunks and died in a car crash however he knew this wasn't true because he had one of the best minds in history, it was no doubt that this young boy would change the lives of many.

Flashback.

"_Lily! He's coming, take harry and go" a panicked James screamed._

"_Fool, you are no match for me" voldemort sneered. _

"_Do you reconsider my offer?" he asked._

"_NO, never" James screamed._

"_avada kedavra" voldemort said softly, with no remorse in his cold black eyes._

_Upstairs lily was talking to harry._

"_Harry be safe, be strong, mamma loves you, so very much" lily was whispering to a baby boy with jet black hair and silent tears streaming down from his emerald eyes._

_The man walked up the stairs and into the nursery._

"_Move aside" _

"_NO, take me, please, not harry, not harry" lily begged, she knew her husband was no more._

"_Step aside you silly girl" he sneered._

"_avada kedavra" he screamed and the woman fell to the ground._

_The man turned his wand on the boy._

_The little boy seemed to understand this situation._

_He turned his emerald eyes onto the man._

_He raised his wand to perform the deadly curse which had killed his parents. _

'_avada kedavra' _

_A jet of green burst from the wand travelling towards the baby boy._

_He looked up at the curse and stopped it, he reversed it onto his attacker and then the whole building came crashing down. He escaped with nothing more than a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Harry blinked and his tears came again._

End of flashback.

This particular memory came back to haunt harry. When harry opened his eyes it was morning. He knew that he would not take any more abuse, he would fight because his mother told him too. The moment harry turned 5 he blacked out. Somewhere someone removed a block on his magic and added to it. They gave him magic that was only dreamed of. Power that was so great that it would destroy many. How ever back to present time, harry was in his cupboard when a shout was heard.

"BOY!" Vernon shouted.

"yes sir?" harry replied though his voice was raspy as if he hadn't used it in days.

"where is my breakfast?" Vernon shouted again.

"I am making it now, sir" harry whispered.

"good then, off with you" he replied.

Harry walked into the kitchen where he saw petunia making breakfast. She bent down to Harrys height which was quite short seeing as he was malnourished.

"I have already started for you, so you can just finish it off" she whispered.

Unlike her husband, petunia was much kinder than she lets on. She gave harry as much food as she could when her husband and son were not looking. She had told harry all about his parents and the magical world when Vernon was at work. She would care for harry when he was beaten and speak to him about many things. He was, in her eyes, an adult stuck in a child's body. She knew that he was powerful and when his fifth birthday came she baked him a small cake to eat. Harry decorated it with her. The one thing that harry loved most about his aunt petunia was that she was proud when he used his wandless magic. For petunia knew that it was hard to master and she also told harry to beware, once he got into Hogwarts, of albus Dumbledore. She knew the treachery of him and that was the reason her sister was dead. However if her sister wasn't killed she might of never became the nice person she is, her sister had always given her good things.

Harry nodded, his glasses falling down a little.

"petunia, do you think, I could maybe" he tried to find the right words to say.

"harry, I have already spoken to lily, I know what you are trying to say, I would leave during the day, so you don't get caught, I will pack you some food" petunia whispered.

"oh thank you, but I don't know why mother wants me to leave" harry whispered.

"she wants you to leave because you are so powerful she want you to train"

"I know that you are confused but it will make sense one day"

"I will visit you, but I shall send you a message so you know when I am coming" harry replied.

"thank you" her eyes quickly filling with tears.

"mummy, is breakfast ready?" Dudley asked.

"yes sweetums, harry will bring it now" she replied and with that she walked away.

As the day went on, Mr dursley left and Dudley went to his friend's house, petunia and harry were alone.

"I have everything!" a voice called.

"Ok, now I want you to remember, be polite and be safe" petunia whispered, eyes filling with tears once more.

"I will, thank you for everything aunt petunia, I won't forget you" harry whispered.

And with that he walked away from petunia.

"thank you, good luck" she whispered.

Harry walked until he could see her no more. He shut his eyes and remembered his dream.

*dream* (bold is lilys voice and normal is harry speaking)

'_**Hello young one'**__ a voice came from above._

'_Mother!' harry yelled._

'_What brings you here?' _

'_**Well, it is time for you to leave this household, and free yourself child'**_

'_But mother where do I go?'_

'_**There is a power, that you have and you are even stronger than voldemort, Dumbledore and even merlin himself'**_

'_How do I reach it?' _

'_**When you walk outside, tomorrow, you must walk to the park and meet the daughter of dear friend of mine, she is an angel. You must listen to her, harry, she will teach you all you need to know, you will travel the world and meet all kinds of species and they shall teach you the art of their knowledge and power'**_

'_Yes mother, you will visit me, won't you?'_

'_**I shall, now I don't have much time, be safe, be strong'**_

'_Yes mother, bye!'_

*end of dream*

The park!

Harry walked to the park and sat down on the swings, almost at once, a young woman with a powerful aura walked into the area. She had a white glow around her.

She looked around the park. She saw a young boy on the swings and knew that this was the child that she had to look after and love.

"Hello harry" she began, her voice sounding like bells.

"Hello miss, by your aura I can tell that you are the one that can help me" harry replied almost shyly by looking down.

"Yes, my name is Dora tonks" tonks kindly told.

"Hello Miss Dora, my name is harry, pleasure to meet you!" harry spoke brightly.

I laughed at the formality.

"The pleasure is all mine. Come child, it is time for us to leave, I shall first take you to shower and for some proper clothes." Tonks replied.

"Ok but if you don't mind me asking where shall we be going" harry asked, highly curious.

"We are going to my apartment first because I need to gather a few things." Tonks replied.

"Take my hand and we shall be going"

Dora grasped harrys smaller hand in her own. She knew that there was already a bond forming. He wouldn't be afraid of her.

The pair then travelled using a new form of transportation.

"It's not much but its home" tonks said brightly.

"It's beautiful" harry breathed.

**Ok so this is where I am cutting it short, just a warning I might not update much but just remember that I have not forgotten about this story. Please if you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all, nothing like you stink or anything. Please pm me if you have any questions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, I hope you have enjoyed the last chapter please don't forget to review. And many thanks to my new beta! PotterandI once again thanks for doing this. I have created a poll for this story and I will need to know the results before the next chapter so what I am saying is that if I don't get people voting on my poll I will not be able to do the next chapter so please vote, the poll is on my profile. The question is: In my new story: A New Start, who should harry end up with later in the story? You can see all my drawings for these buildings and interior designs on my deviant ART account, Just replace an actual full stop like this one . so yeah. **

'_It's not much but its home.' Tonks said brightly._

'_It's beautiful.' Harry breathed._

'You think?' Tonks asked.

The duo were standing in front of a tall building that was black except for some intricate designs in a silvery colour which went from top to bottom.

'Yeah! Much better than the Dursleys, even though I wish I could have helped aunt petunia.' Harry replied sadly.

'You can help her after you learn everything, there is much to teach you, child so come along.' Tonks stated.

'Okay!'

With that the pair walked into the building.

'Good morning Miss Tonks!' An old man called from the desk in the lobby, which had white marble floors with a ceiling so high it could match Gringotts.

'Good morning Mr Ponter.' Tonks replied cheerily.

Harry and Tonks were walking to the elevator until they noticed it was out of use.

'Oh. Well I suppose we will have to use the other way.' Tonks stated.

'T-the other way?' Harry stuttered. That didn't sound appealing.

'Here, I will carry you so you don't have to be scared.' She whispered and stared into Harry's eyes, where she could tell he was searching for safety in her eyes and that was what she would give him. After a moment he nodded and she picked him up. She walked over to her left and saw some plastic cylinders going upwards. She reached them and stood inside one. They were at least 10 meters wide. She relaxed for a moment and then a pair of pale white wings sprouted from her back, each wing filled with soft pearly feathers. She ruffled them and then without a moment's notice she shot upwards finally giving her wings some exercise. Harry was surprised at first but got used to it, he enjoyed the wind in his hair.

Tonks looked over the child on her hip and what she saw was so cute that she had to let out a giggle. Harry had his eyes closed with his face tilted upwards and a big grin on his face. Tonks brought her attention to the numbers on the tube. Then she started to slow down. She came to a stop on number 77 and floated through the hole in the tube. Once she was out she started to walk down a corridor and was soon met by a big golden door. She gently put Harry down ruffling his hair as she did and stuck her hand out. As soon as her finger tips touched the door it begun to move, slowly opening. Harry and Tonks walked inside. It was not what Harry expected. He expected more white but instead he was in a normal apartment. It was all colourful.

'It is really pretty.' Harry uttered amazed at the sight.

Tonks laughed and pulled Harry down yet another corridor. This place seemed to be filled with them. They stopped when they reached what looked like her bathroom. She guided Harry to the bath tub and turned the tap on. Once she was done she pulled Harry's clothes off until she reached his boxers. She thought she would spare him the embarrassment and leave them on.

'It's not cold is it?' Harry asked so quietly that had she not been an angel she wouldn't have heard it.

'It is very warm Harry, do not worry.' Tonks replied a little unsure of why he would be asking if the water was cold.

When harry turned around to step in the tub Tonks gasped. Scars ran down the boys back. Some long and some short, but they were still there. One looked like a buckle. All of a sudden she understood why he was afraid to go into the water.

'Harry?' she asked as calmly as she could.

He could feel the rage bubbling inside of her even though she looked calm on the outside.

He turned around to show he was listening.

'Who did this to you?' she asked, still trying to maintain a calm demeanour as to not scare the child.

'Mr Vernon and Master Dudley.' He replied dully as if she was asking about the weather.

'After this we will need to stop at St Mungos or if you would prefer me to look at your injuries that would be fine, I just want to let you know that they will both have hell to pay! Harry, why didn't you tell anyone?'

'He said he would hurt anyone that I told, I couldn't, I had no friends in school, who would I tell?' Harry spoke, slightly shuddering.

'Oh come here, I won't let them hurt you ever again, if anyone else tells you that, you come to me and tell me straight away.' Tonks said tearing up while hugging him. He nodded slightly. She then helped him into the bath. She washed his hair slowly and careful not to get water in his eyes. After they were done Harry was almost asleep. Tonks dressed him in some lose clothes and she went to her bed she put him down gently. He stirred.

'Mm, tell me a story.' He mumbled.

'Okay, I will read tales of the beedle and the bard.' Tonks replied quietly.

She knew he wouldn't know any Wizarding stories so she thought she might introduce them to him. With that they both fell asleep.

**Thank you for reading and I will be back with the next update soon, hopefully because the school holidays are coming soon I will be able to update more often.**


End file.
